Bastet
Bastet was the original Tiger Guardian. Physical Appearance Unempowered, Bastet appears to be a noticeable half-human, half-cat with dark blue hair and golden hairbands. She wears a red crop top with gold accents and grey trousers with lighter grey draped over-trousers as well as golden gauntlets. Bastet's sclera is yellow and her pupils are thin and sharp giving her the appearance of a cat, she is also barefoot. Screen Shot 2016-05-10 at 17.17.50.png|Bastet's clothing Screen Shot 2016-05-10 at 17.18.17.png|Bastet's features Empowered Bastet does a transformation where she turns into a more powerful version of herself at will, this change is not exactly empowering as she does not currently possess a powerband, but is similar to it. When "Empowered", she stays the same. However, she grows a lot more fur and her hair becomes untidy and her gold and red tank top changes into a vest of the same colours. Bastets gauntlets also disappear when empowered. Screen Shot 2016-05-10 at 20.39.05.png|Bastet's clothing when empowered Screen Shot 2016-05-10 at 21.00.20.png|Bastet when Empowered Personality Like other Temple Guardians, she was probably protective of her Temple, Shrine and Powerband and constantly attempted to defend these things from any attackers. Bastet was a very respectful and powerful Goddess, to the point where even the Emperor seemed to be afraid of her and the twins saw her as an extremely challenging opponent. She never intentionally tried to harm Ang and Ling and only did so when she was under the influence of the powers of The Emperor, but she was stopped when the spell broke. Screen Shot 2016-05-08 at 19.png|The Sistrum shruu.gif|The spell breaking History Bastet was the Godess of cats, protection, joy, dance, music, family, and love. She was worshipped by the Ancient Egyptians around the second dynasty of Egypt, making her the oldest character to appear on the show. It was suggested that her and the Emperor knew each other when she was alive. Powerband When she was The Tiger Guardian, her powerband was Green (as the Tiger element is wood) with a red/orange gemstone and a Tiger engraved in it's gemstone. Tiger Powerband.png|The Tiger Powerband Tiger Gem.png|The Tiger Gem Temple Bastet's temple is located deep in the Egyptian Desert, near the Great Pyramids of Giza. Her temple consists entirely of sand and the walls are covered in hieroglyphics. There are two large statues of Bastet seated at the outskirts of the temple. A large passageway is at the start of the temple, and walking further down it will lead to a bigger statue of Bastet. The Temple is scattered with pylons and firetorches. There is also an exit which leads to an open area of Bastet's Temple. The temple is also very old and partially destroyed. Screen Shot 2016-05-11 at 08.08.48.png|The Pyramids near Bastet's Temple Screen Shot 2016-05-10 at 22.37.52.png|Bastet's Temple Screen Shot 2016-05-10 at 22.38.37.png|One of the two statues of Bastet on the outside of the Temple Screen Shot 2016-05-10 at 22.38.15.png|The large passageway at the entrance of the Temple Screen Shot 2016-05-10 at 22.42.58.png|The hieroglyphics on the wall Screen Shot 2016-05-10 at 22.39.05.png|The large statue of Bastet Screen Shot 2016-05-10 at 22.41.13.png|The pylons and firetorches Screen Shot 2016-05-10 at 22.42.24.png|The old Temple Screen Shot 2016-05-11 at 08.05.31.png|The open-arena of the Temple Screen Shot 2016-05-11 at 08.06.19.png|Part of the open arena of the Temple Abilities We never see Bastet demonstrating her true power, but Beingal's abilities give us a sense of what they are. Enhanced Senses The Tiger Powerband gives the user the ability to have an enhanced senses. Enhanced Strength Bastet was seen as an extremely challenging opponent to the twins and demonstrated superior strength to other temple guardians and humans. Enhanced Agility When Bastet was a temple guardian, she possessed the ability of Enhanced Agility as all temple guardians possess this ability. Nail Projection The Tiger Powerband gives the user the ability to fire nails at enemies, able to cut through solid clay. Powerblast Projection Bastet's powerblasts are among the strongest in the show. Her powerblasts either overrule or are equal to Ang and Ling's. She possesses the ability to shoot a powerblast which goes over a large amount of area, injuring and knocking back anyone in the field of it and can shoot them from her eyes and mouth. bastets powerblasts.gif|Bastet's strong, powerful powerblasts Powerblast.gif|The strong powerblasts of Bastet bastet motuh.gif|Bastet firing a powerblast from her mouth eyes .gif|Bastet shooting powerblasts from her eyes Teleportation All Temple Guardians possess the ability to Teleport. Tiger Manipulation Being the Former Tiger Guardian, she has the ability to command tigers. Tiger Mimicry All Temple Guardians, at some point in their life have to go through the 12 hour cycle in which they turn into their specified animal for their band to rejuvenate. When Bastet goes through this period, she turns into a Tiger. Category:Characters Category:Guardians Category:Former Guardians Category:Article stubs Category:Females